the_astorianfandomcom-20200214-history
Runes
Description Runes are a type of magic found in Astoria, this magic takes the form of letters, of which can be arranged in a specific way to create words of power. These words of power influence the physical world and require to be written onto objects, speaking rune words or the runic letters holds no effect on the world. The art of writing runes onto objects is called inscribing and the profession of creating rune inscribed items is called enchanting, or runesmithing. While most combinations of runes do not cause harm, enchanting is a volatile and time consuming profession, misspelling, inscribing incorrectly, or combining specific words can lead to the object to suffer from rune rot, and otherwise self destructing. Runic Alphabet History Runes were discovered long before the beginning of recorded time in Astoria by the early incarnation of the Church of the Earth Mother. This primordial sect devised a language with their prophets guidance, this language would be seen as the manifestation of the Earth Mother's will. Their will usually being applied to protect it's followers. The original runesmiths shared their craft with specific members of the church, and for most of the Earth kingdom's history it was an exclusive tradition to the practitioners of the church of the Earth Mother. Any imperfections in the inscribing of runes are considered blasphemy, as the imperfections are physically rejected, in some instances violently. Due to the nature of runes, no written work directly teaches the art of enchanting, which caused a large gap in knowledge due to various historical events. In more recent times enchanting has become a more public profession, as the church of the Earth Mother allowed it's followers to learn should they dedicate themselves to it. With the new influx of runesmiths, runes were used in a more creative way, straying from the more protective stereotype. This era of invention lead to the creation of music daises, said daises allowed teaching of runes through recorded speech making the profession much more accessible. Enchanting While the art of runesmithing often takes years to learn, then even more to master this is the nature of the craft. Basics Rune words are written in pairs, these pairs are referred to words of power, and multiple words of power makes a rune sentence. A single rune word by itself will have no effect. Multiple pairs of word of power can be inscribed onto an object to evoke a magical effect, a single rune word by itself will have no effect. The more words of power in a rune sentence will make the effect more specific, and consequently more stable. To increase the power of a specific effect however the same words of power should be repeated, however depending on the type of the words of power the power effectiveness plateaus. Runes are to never be written on dead material, only material that is alive, or has never been alive. Writing on a dead object, such as paper, will immediately cause the object to reach stage two, and rapidly approach stage three rune rot. Rune formatting To write a stable rune sentence, at the start and end of the sentence should have an initializing rune and a terminating rune, these runes are essential when working on more hazardous sentences. Runesmiths will commonly start with these two runes to then write between them to ensure rune rot doesn't afflict the object they are working on. To separate words of power a breaker rune is applied to keep the sentence stable further. When writing a rune sentence, before the terminating rune there needs to be reference to the object it is effecting to close the sentence safely. Otherwise the area effect will be what ever the object comes into contact with, with diminished power. Rune Rot Rune rot is a process of an inscribed object self destructing due to the essence in the object becoming unstable, either through imperfections in the inscriptions or writing on an incompatible object. Over time all inscribed objects suffer from rune rot. Rune rot has three distinct stages: * Stage one: Magic effects are drastically reduced, over time it looses all of it's effects. * Stage two: The object begins to physically degrade, depending on the material the object is made from it can survive this stage without completely disintegrating. * Stage three: The inscriptions will have opposing effects to what was originally inscribed, at this stage specialist disposal is required. If the reason for the rot is a disruption of the inscriptions, it is possible to rewrite them up to stage two of rune rot. Rune disposal The disposal of runes, rotten or not can be dangerous due to their nature, and often requires the original runesmith or a specialist, called a wordsmith, to decode the prose used. Category:Magic